


Practice

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel wants to practice kissing, and Dipper is her only option.<br/>((If you are under ten years of age, please do not read this fanfiction. This is NOT for kids. I repeat: THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN. When reading this fanfiction, you may come across some things that you are not comfortable with. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDER TEN YEARS OLD. Thank you.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

They were sitting on Dipper’s bed. Of course it had to be Dipper’s, as Mabel’s was too full of glitter and stuffed animals to use. The way they were sitting was tall and uncomfortable as they stared each other in the eye. Mabel was puffing her cheeks out to keep them from getting too red, while Dipper was considering not looking her in the eyes at all.

“Remind me again why you want to do this?” he asked quietly.

“Because, I need to practice kissing. Up until now, I’ve only had basic lip action. So, I need someone to practice with,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This only upset Dipper further as he raised an eyebrow. “And why does that someone have to be me?”

“Well, you could always use some practice too,” she looked away from his eyes and beside the bed as she added, “and because… I trust you.”

Dipper kept staring at her for a while, frowning in response as he rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll do it. How do we start?”

She perked up and quirked her head. “Don’t worry about it! It should just come naturally!”

They continued staring at each other, awkward and unmoving.

“Maybe we should hug, or, something?” Dipper asked.

Mabel sat in silence before slowly nodding her head. “Uh, yea, I think that’s a good idea,” she said as she scootched forward and pulled herself onto her knees.

Dipper remained cross-legged as Mabel came closer and put her hands on his shoulders. He picked up his hands and looked her up and down before placing them on her hips. They gave each other uncomfortable, yet determined glances as they moved forward and pushed their lips together, pulling apart quickly.

He expected to be grossed out by it, he really did, but when he pulled back just leaned up for another one. Mabel returned with the same, pulling away again, slower this time as their lips slid apart uneasily. They leaned together again pulled each other closer. This time, their lips moved together naturally. It wasn’t practiced movements or anything special, but it was still amazing and new.

When they pulled away this time Mabel pursed her lips. “Um, maybe you could…” she trailed off.

“Could what?”

“Maybe you could put your tongue in my mouth? You know, to practice?” she asked.

Dipper nodded hesitantly before bringing a hand up to her jaw and pulling her back down for another kiss. This one was more heated, and it was horribly sloppy. Dipper almost yelped when he felt Mabel’s teeth hovering over his tongue and tasted the metal of her braces.

For Mabel, this was her chance to try exploring his mouth. She pushed him down and onto the bed, flicking her tongue up, down, and along the roof of his mouth. Dipper allowed himself to be pushed back, moving his hands up to her hair to pull and run his fingers through.

When they stopped this time, Mabel sat up with her legs on either side of his hips.

“Dipper?”

“Yea Mabel?”

“I don’t think this is practice anymore.”


End file.
